1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cyclonic gas treatment method and apparatus to remove liquid and solid particles entrained in a gas stream.
More particularly, this invention relates to a gas treatment method and apparatus to remove liquid soluble gaseous compounds and solid particles entrained in the gas stream.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, gas treatment systems are known which employ means to impart a cyclonic swirl to the gas being treated. This component of velocity results in the heavier particles moving to the outside of the gas stream where they are more readily intercepted and removed. Other types of apparatus involve gas-scrubbers in which the flowing gas is intercepted by a high energy stream of liquid. This action imparts a new component of velocity to the particles entrained in the gas due to collision thereof by particles of liquid and adds to the mass of particles entrained in the gas by hydrostatic action, thereby increasing the tendency for particles to move out of the flowing gas stream. The liquid spray or sprays of these apparatuses are delivered to the gas stream from rotating spray heads or flat spray diffusers. The disadvantage of these apparatuses is liquid spray may be delivered in so fine a state of atomization that normally at least the major portion of the spray, if vaporizable, would be completely dissipated in the surrounding gas and its initial momentum overcome within a short distance from its point of delivery. A spray in such a fine state of atomization will necessarily promote the most intimate contact between liquid and finely divided solid particles or vesicles (liquid particles in suspension). Such methods, however, due to the small droplet size and gas velocities used, are plagued with the formation of vesicular residues. These vesicular residues require an additional purification apparatus. Another of the disadvantages of these prior art systems is that the particles moving to the outside of the gas stream sometimes have a tendency to re-enter the gas stream to once again be entrained therein.
A still more vexing problem exists with absorptions accompanied with chemical reactions. Generally the absorption problem is resolved by using columns with plates or linings but when the absorption is accompanied by a chemical reaction which may produce residues and when the technique requires less than a theoretical plate, empty columns are preferred. However, in empty columns of the simple counter-flow type, the absorption is insufficient in relation to the size of the device. The design of these systems requires a series of apparatuses of large volume.
Therefore, there exists a need for a gas treating apparatus and a method therefor which is economical, efficient and removes vesicular residues without the need for additional purification apparatus and in a compact system.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a novel, highly efficient apparatus for removing liquid, soluble gaeous compounds and solid particles entrained in a gas stream.
Another object of this invention is to provide an apparatus for the treatment of gases in which gas treatment and cyclonic separation are combined concurrently in a single highly efficient unit.